


Made of Sticks 中文翻译

by AdorableDork



Series: Bang Bang Series 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDork/pseuds/AdorableDork
Summary: Clint第一次没有在Phil醒来时陪在他身边。





	Made of Sticks 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made of Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460596) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 
  * A translation of [Made of Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460596) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 



> As usual, a huge thanks to Cristinuke for this amazing work!  
> 感谢作者授权，欢迎捉虫~

Phil慢慢醒过来，第一感觉就是从胸部和后背深处传来的疼痛。

他慢慢让自己适应醒过来的感觉，大脑将周围的一切逐一分类。他知道自己在医院里，心跳仪稳稳的滴滴声是太明显的一个线索了，还有那股让人一闻就联想到医院的特别味道。Phil能感觉到盖在身上硬硬的床单，以及屋外来来往往的医护人员压低声调的说话声。

终于，他决定睁开眼睛，床头灯柔和的光线让他眨了眨眼。他环顾四周，房间很小，墙上光秃秃的，没有窗户，外面走廊里的光透了进来，将晃动的人影映在对面的墙上。

这跳动的光线好像激起了他某些模糊的记忆：烟雾，恐慌，恐惧，疼痛。

他看向右边，惊讶地发现Nick正盘腿坐在一把扶手椅上，耐心地看着他。

Phil张开嘴想要说话，但并没能说出一个清晰的句子，于是他清清嗓子又试了一次。“就这么看着我睡觉吗？”胸口的疼痛感没有任何变化，没有消失，也没有加剧。Phil想知道到底发生了什么。

Nick身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，双手交握托着下巴。“只是确认你还活着而已。”他答道，声音在昏暗的房间里显得很是轻柔。

Phil点点头，仍能感到胸口和背部的疼痛。“暂时还没死，Nick。”Phil闭上眼睛，想要放松下来，但总也找不到一个舒服的姿势。

“你本来是死了的。”一句平静的陈述让Phil又睁开眼，瞪向Nick。突然，他一片茫然的脑海里，一连串的记忆瞬间闪现。

Loki。天空母舰。控制室。他的胸口。

Phil不由自主地抬手拉开身上的病号服。一低头，他看到衣服下露出一大片白色绷带。“操。我被刺穿了。到底怎么回事？”

Nick表情严肃地点点头。“我们赢了。对没错，你被刺穿了。你他妈当时到底在想什么，像个死菜鸟一样就那么单枪匹马挑战Loki？”

“我当时可能觉得我们必须阻止他。想着他威胁到了整个世界，把外星人引来，给别人洗脑来帮……”Phil停了下来。

Clint。操。

想起自己听到的最后关于Clint的消息就是他被敌人黑化了，Phil喉咙一阵发紧。

Phil松开衣服，抬头迎着对方平静的目光看向Nick。“他最后怎么样了？”他试着不要让声音中透出感情，但他也知道Nick肯定立刻就看穿了一切。他之前每次都做到了。

Nick吸了口气，躺回椅子里，换成了一个更放松的坐姿。不带任何威胁。“Phil，他很好。Romanov把Loki的控制敲出来了。就是字面意义上的‘敲’。”

直到如释重负地呼出一口气，Phil才意识到自己刚才原来一直摒着气。Clint活下来了。Clint没事了，Clint——Clint在哪儿？原来每次Phil受伤，他都会陪在床边，但这次他却不在。醒来发现Nick陪在身边倒也并非不正常，但Clint没在，Phil脑海中应该立刻警铃大作才对。

“他在哪儿？”Nick轻轻动了一下，Phil永远也不会告诉他这一个小动作暴露了真实内心，意味着他可能并没有刻意想要表现出来的那么放松。

“Phil，我们当时需要这一群人团结起来，这你也知道。没有复仇的动力，他们永远不会合作——这话可是你说的。他们需要一个额外的推力来促使他们战斗——”

“Nick，他在哪儿？”听不到Clint的消息让Phil越来越焦虑，心跳仪愤怒的滴滴声反映出他加速的心跳。Nick能看出对方心里不断积攒的不安，他举起双手以示妥协。

“他不知道你还活着。”听到这几个字，Phil的呼吸瞬间顿了一下，胸腔的疼痛好像开始扩展到肺部，延伸至心脏，困着他，全身都紧绷了起来。

“他在哪儿。”Phil又悄声重复了一遍，他必须要知道。

Nick的态度缓和了些，“Phil，他在卧底。是一个渗透和观察任务，在被关在德国的人里寻找潜在的同盟者。”

“不够，我需要更多信息。”Nick看着Phil的眼睛眯了起来，但Phil冷静地瞪了回去。

“这次任务是高度机密。”Phil拒绝就此退缩。Nick翻了个白眼，但还是继续道：“有传言说一个组织关押了两个拥有特别……能力的人。我们需要知道是否能把这两人争取过来。Barton正设法混入那个组织的高层。”

Phil短促地点点头，试图理解刚听到的信息。他的大脑运转起来，不停冒出各种疯狂的计划，其中一项包括偷偷潜入德国，但Nick的手搭上Phil的胳膊，打断了他的思路。

“你不能去找他。”

“去你的我不能，Nick，他必须知道！”Phil甩掉Nick的手，拼尽全力想要忽视自己脑海中理智的声音，二话不说就把那个声音扼杀在脑海里。

“Phil，冷静一下。你不能去找他。你仔细想想。”Phil摇头，拒绝理性的思考，Nick于是接着说道：“他选了这条路。他选择参与这项长期任务，并且已经自己伪造、铺设好了伪装身份。他正处于深度潜伏状态，没有时刻待命的后援，如果出事也没有撤退计划。如果他现在发现你还活着，他可能会放弃任务，也可能注意力被分散无法正常工作。你应该知道的，你了解他。不论是这两种可能性的哪一种，最终都会导致他这么长时间的努力付之东流。你真想让这成为他留下的最后的东西吗？”

“Nick，够了。你别想着能用你操纵别人的那一套来对付我。”Phil厉声道，大脑仍一片眩晕。他知道Nick说得对，但他讨厌对方屈尊俯就的腔调。

“那就别再逼我用那一套。”Nick双臂交叉抱在胸前，还嘴道。

Phil用比理想状态慢了许多的速度处理着所有的信息，于是两人陷入了一阵紧张的沉默。

终于，他大声把疑惑说了出来：“他选的？你还随他选了？”他知道自己一定会恨这个问题的答案。

他恨自己是对的。

“他需要这个任务。你的死对他的打击……很大。”Nick最后还是露出了同情的表情和语气。“他需要这个来分散注意力。他需要挺过你这一关。”

Phil又看向Nick。他知道Nick没有坏心。这就是神盾局的运作方式，是它对待特工的方式。并且Nick对这次任务的说法也有一定道理。他不能在任务结束前联系Clint。

Clint一定会恨死他的。

Phil挣扎着遏制住两眼突然的灼烧感。他一定要忍住。

“Phil，你会再见到他的。”Nick向Phil保证道。“同时，你得康复起来。我们费了很大劲才把你救回来，Phil。尽可能别再死在其他什么神手里了。”Nick起身，明显是说这次对话已经结束了。

Phil不由自主轻笑了一声。“我会尽力的，长官。”他觉得嘴发干，还黏黏的。他在心里默默记下，要问护士要杯水。

他看着Nick穿过房间走到门口，但在他开门前，Phil的脑海中突然冒出一个琐碎的念头，他没细想就问出了口，“那我们现在在哪儿？”

Nick慢慢转过身，本已经握住门把手的手又放了下来。“Phil，我们在大溪地。你需要休息、康复，然后我再告诉你接下来我为你准备的计划。但现在，你只需要放松。可能甚至还能享受享受，哪怕只有这么一次。我听说这是个神奇的地方。”

说完，他冲Phil点点头，转身，留下Phil一人思考刚才他的这番话。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是Bang Bang系列的第四篇，因为初用ao3，还对操作不太熟，所以前两篇没有注明系列名称，链接在下面：  
> 第一篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134454  
> 第二篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254832


End file.
